


Once Upon A Genderbend: Marcia Diaz & the Seven Monsters

by BroadwayCutie16



Series: Once Upon A Genderbend [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Marco Diaz, Genderbend, Male Star Butterfly, Rule 63, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayCutie16/pseuds/BroadwayCutie16
Summary: When her magic mirror names Earthling Marcia Diaz as the most beautiful on Mewni, evil Queen Grimhelde has but one goal-to take out the young girl and reclaim her rightful place as the fairest of all.
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Storm Dragonfly & Tammy Lucitor, Storm Dragonfly/Marcia Diaz
Series: Once Upon A Genderbend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478810
Kudos: 5





	Once Upon A Genderbend: Marcia Diaz & the Seven Monsters

Once upon a time, in another dimension different than our own, there was a land full of magic and wonder, where unicorns galloped freely through the woods, where demons from the Underworld and floating pony heads danced together at royal balls, where the only thing that was impossible, was impossibility itself. And this land, was called Mewni.

This land was ruled by King Dragonfly, the latest in a line of spell-casting monarchs who wielded a magic wand that had been passed down through generations of heirs and rulers, starting from the very first Dragonfly king nearly five hundred years prior. For centuries, the royal family resided in their ancestral castle in the Dragonfly Kingdom, and from there, they ruled supreme.

The current reigning monarch was Mars Dragonfly, known to most as Mars the Undaunted, who had defeated the monster general Toffee with a dark spell from his eight-times great grandfather Eclipse Dragonfly. But after an incident with Eclipse and Eclipse's bastard half-monster son, Meteorite, Mars had gone missing, and his son, Prince Storm Dragonfly, had been made acting king in his absence.

At Storm's side was his best friend, Marcia Diaz. Marcia was an ordinary girl from Earth. She did not have a magic wand or powers, unlike others on Mewni, but she did have seven years of karate training, and was quite handy with a weapon, a quality she owed to Heckapoo and his challenge. Storm had met Marcia when his father sent him to Earth to learn to control the magic from his recently inherited wand. Through many adventures, moments of bonding, and even a near-death experience or two, Storm and Marcia had become each other's best friends.

One would even say that they had become more. Storm had developed feelings for Marcia, but at the time he realized them, she had been infatuated with another boy. He wanted her happy above all else, so he didn't say a word—until the return of a great foe forced him to leave Earth. Thinking he might never see Marcia again, Storm declared his love to her before fleeing back to Mewni.

After defeating evil in a great battle together, and then a month of separation, Marcia came to live on Mewni with Storm, as a knight. But sadly, she returned to find Storm had seemingly moved on from his crush and her and gotten back together with his ex-girlfriend, Princess Tamara Lucitor. It was not long after that that Marcia realized her own feelings for Storm. But by then, it was too late.

The two still hung out with one another frequently. They still went on adventures together, still shared heart-to-heart talk. But Marcia never dared tell him of what was truly inside her heart. She didn't want to ruin his happiness, which she prioritized over her own. So, for the sake of his joy, and their friendship, she kept silent.

Meanwhile, in the furthest corner of the darkest part of Mewni, there ruled a cold and tyrannical queen, named Grimhelde, over a small kingdom. Grimhelde reigned over her people with an iron fist, threatening to execute anyone who dared question her authority while she hoarded all the money and treasures of their kingdom for herself and squandered it on beauty treatments and fine gowns, leaving her subjects poor, starving and deep in suffering.

Of all the sins committed by Grimhelde on a daily basis—greed, wrath, cruelty—her most dominant sin was her pride, or, more specifically, her vanity. She was very beautiful, and boy, did she love to flaunt it! She had her servants give her daily beauty treatments, complete with facial, manicures, pedicures, massages, waxings and deep-cleansing rinses. She wore only the finest clothes, and adorned herself in gold and jewels.

But for Grimhelde, just being beautiful was not enough. She wanted to be THE most beautiful woman in all of Mewni. So strong was her desire to be more beautiful than anyone else, she made her female subjects rub their faces to distort their features, and dress themselves in shapeless black frocks to hide their figures.

But perhaps the strongest example of her extreme vanity and lust for unmatched beauty was her enchanted mirror. Made of shining gold, and adorned with precious jewels, completed with only the purest and clearest reflective crystal, the mirror was the Queen's most treasured possession. Every morning after rising, before she'd do anything else, she would stand before the mirror and repeat the exact same statement everyday.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,  
Tell me who is the fairest of all."

And every single morning, mist would appear in the crystal as a deep, mysterious voice came from the mirror and repeated the same answer.

"You, my lovely lady Queen  
Art the fairest ever seen."

As long as the mirror spoke those words and those words alone, the Queen was satisfied. But that was all about to change.


End file.
